Interstate 99
Interstate 99, or I-99 is an interstate highway that runs 1335 miles along Morseville's length. The southern terminus is in Forester, Morseville, at the southern point of the state. The terminus is the border of Canada in Snow Valley, Morseville, the most Northern City in the state. It was formerly I-1 before it was changed in 2016. History From 1956, Interstate 1 was planned and then built with a gap between Sander City and Applewood in Liguria County due to preserving of swamplands. It was completed by the late 1960s. In 2016, MVDOT renumbered the Interstate to Interstate 99. In early autumn 2017, Liguria County declines Interstate 99 and was routed into Tazewell County. However in November 2017, Martin Luther King Jr Expressway was getting constructed in northern Sander City and Liguria County after Liguria County approves I-99, filling in the gap. Martin Luther King Jr. Expressway was also once signed as SR 699 before getting signed as I-99 in Trois Island County's section. Route Description Interstate 99 is maintained by MVDOT (Morseville Department of Transportation). Forester Interstate 99 begins at US 98 at the southern coast of Forester traveling northeast until reaching I-399/US 98. I-99 then heads north around less than a mile from the coast to Sander City's southern suburbs. Sander City & Metro Area Interstate 99 goes to the Sander Metro from the newly expanding southwest part of the area. Makes a interchange with SR 2/SR 3 (Jefferson-Davis Highway), the exit to Sander-Plainfield International Airport. SR 2/SR 1 splits from I-99 then goes over Storm Lake and goes through downtown. Meanwhile, US 13 veers off to the west of downtown Sander City. North of Sander City, Interstate 99 goes straight to Applewood meanwhile SR 1 stays along the coast. Interstate 99 veers northwest after entering Liguria County, bypassing Aemilianopolis. By then, it reaches the lower level of the Eastern Morseville Alps. By the time it reaches Finnwick County and Neapolitiania County, the highway goes deeper in the alps before reaching the peak at Neapolitiania-Nikephoros county lines. Sander City Route Gap Before I-99 was transferred onto Interstate 10 into Tazewell County, it virtually had a gap between Sander City and Neapolis County. At one point, Liguria County opposed the interstate. As a result, Tazewell County have accepted the interstate, temporarily. Martin Luther King Jr. Expressway Around Mid-November 2017, Liguria County accepts Interstate 99 passing through their county and construction began. This portion is called the Martin Luther King Jr. Expressway which is now finished in Trois Island County. Applewood Interstate 99 was known as the Forester-Applewood Highway. I-99 goes from the mountain peaks to Nikephoros County, then to Orchard County where it hits Jericho Township before going straight to Applewood. Forto-Viewport In Fort Haggenboro, Interstate 99 have no auxiliary interstates, but MV 10 plans on going from Fort Haggenboro to Sander City, but completely bypassing Applewood, leaving MV 10 east of the mountain range. Viewport-Canada Interstate 99 goes all the way from Viewport to Snow Valley, which includes Jacksontown and Marcville. In Snow Valley, Interstate 99 ends at the 1335th mile at the Canadian Border. However, due to the completion of Interstate 92 (also known as the Northern Turnpike) up to I-99, I-99 is shortened to Interstate 92 in Canadian County. Exit list Category:Interstate Highways in Morseville Category:Main Interstates Category:Southern Morseville Category:Central Morseville Category:Northern Morseville Category:Sander Metro Area